Tzi Tzain
= Tzi Tzain Eaölfs (Sea Zain) = One of the races of Eaölfs: This race are touched through the power of the comet with the Gillieabad of Winter and the Vorokian world of Zartherinyialial which makes them intense and dominating individuals who have little room in their heart for the more positive aspects of life. They value action over inaction and see the world as it stands, with little time left to it. They are often seen as wise beyond their years but this wisdom riding on the back of a sorrow that cannot be understood. Tzi Tzain are happiest in positions where instant choices and hard actions are required which means that they find themselves most frequently thrust into the difficult worlds of commerce, politics or military leadership. They also make impressive Priests, speaking with fervour for the souls of those that could so easily be damned. Tzi Tzains are designed for people that want to play dynamic characters who care very little for the viewpoints of others and avoid deliberation often going ahead with a course of action that others would find reckless. They are not good at getting on with others but are not supposed to be villainous, more anti-heroes that play the part of the loner on the outside of a group that will come good when needed. Examples in the real world * Romulans from “Star Tek” * Han Solo from “Star Wars” * Gru from “Despicable Me” Essential Look * Tzi Tzain have various shades of white and silver as an undertone to their facial colouring * They often have long pointed ears Common Fashion * They favour practical garb * They are invariably armed * They wear aggressive colours and clothing Roleplaying Guidance * Tzi Tzain are instinctive '''– '''Unlike most of their brethren they tend to act as they think, no second guessing and certainly no hesitation. Regardless of what is happening around them they have a tendency to “pull that lever” or “push that button” if they feel it is the right thing to do. This is not some inquisitive trait but a gut feeling one instead. * Tzi Tzain do not apologise or explain themselves – You would have to be a true friend or heavily respected by a Tzi Tzain to receive an apology for an action that may have cause offence or even the death of a loved one. What has happened has happened; it may affect later actions in the future but apologies would be a waste of time and dishonest. * Tzi Tzain have too much remorse – Their links to the Gillieabad of winter and the dead world of Zartherinyialial means that they have a deep-seated sense of remorse and unhappiness. This does not surface but it does mean that happenings such as death and loss are things that rarely touch them. People believe them to be cold and uncaring, this is true but for all the wrong reasons. * Tzi Tzain are fiercely loyal and will fight for things they respect – Life is short and the things that you believe are worthwhile you will fight for. If it is a friendship then you will walk to the ends of Vaklam for that person. The same applies to land and physical possessions that a Tzi Tzain has formed an attachment to. Category:Races Category:Eaölfs